


All In A Day's Work

by Whatevergirl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatevergirl/pseuds/Whatevergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen and Eric act like a couple to get a job done.</p><p>Meant to just be pwp, but plot sneaked in there....</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Day's Work

He looked down at the body lying on the hotel mattress. The young man was far more tanned than he had expected, not quite golden, but it had a colour to it that showed of mornings on the beach.

“You ok?” Eric’s soft voice broke into his train of thought. Callen focussed on Eric, noting the fear in his eyes that he couldn’t quite hide.

“Shhh….” He hushed as he settled on top of the other man, pressing a kiss to the smooth jawline. “We just need to wait for Nell to set off the alarm.”

“I hate field work.” Whispered Eric as his arms came up to embrace the older man. Callen snorted lightly, but continued to move his away along Eric’s neck and up to his mouth.

Eric’s mouth was soft and warm, Callen swiped his tongue across his lips and dove right in when Eric parted them. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat, the young man tasted so good… 

Just as one of Eric’s legs came up to hook over his hip, the fire alarm blared through the room and Callen groaned. He pulled back, staring at the ruddy lips, the flushed cheeks and the half lidded eyes. He was tempted to ignore everything and continue devouring that face.

“A-Alarm? We should go now.” Murmured the blonde, wriggling to try and get up.

“Come on.” Callen stood up and grabbed Eric’s hand. Eric pulled his shirt back on and the two hurried out. They were still aware of the cameras set up throughout the hotel; they had to keep up the façade of a horny couple.

Despite the noise of the alarm, Callen pressed Eric against the corridor walls and pressed gentle, chaste kisses to his lips. In this manner, they moved down the corridor, largely ignored by the panicking crowds. He wasn’t all that fond of busy hotels, people tended to be somewhat rude, especially as they kept catching him with elbows and feet as they moved past.

“It should be through here.” Mumbled Eric, gripping Callen’s hand again and pulling him through a door marked ‘Staff only’. 

“I’ll go first.” Whispered Callen as they edged down this next corridor and Eric obediently moved to his back. There was no one in the room at the end, but there were computers dotted around it. Best of all, the fire alarm was little more than a distant noise inside. Eric got to work, dropping down into a swivel chair and starting up one of the desk tops. 

“Here. If you need something to watch this is the camera by the way into here.” Eric swivelled one of the screens towards him, it had the security feeds up. Callen glanced around the room again before grabbing another chair and sitting down to watch.

“Come on…” hissed Eric nervously, his fingers flying over the keyboard. “I can’t believe the security they have on these…”

“Can you get in?”

“I’m in, but it’s all encrypted. I can’t tell what is what.”

“It’ll be a big file.” 

“I know.” Grumbled the young man, using a fingers to push his glasses further up his face. He was sweating. “Wait… this might be…”

Someone appeared at the door on the feed, pushing it open lazily as he strolled inside. The other corridors were all empty, cleared out by the fire alarm. 

“Come on!” snapped Callen, his eyes fixed on the screen.

“Found it.” Replied Eric. “I just need to download it onto my USB.”

As soon as it was plugged in, Eric turned the screen so anyone by the door couldn’t see it. He then stood up and dropped into Callen’s lap. His intention was clear, and Callen moved his hand away from the gun in his jeans to embrace Eric’s waist.

“Oi! What are you doing in here?!” snapped the man, as he froze in the doorway.

“Huh?” Eric pulled his face away to glance at him, before burying his face into Callen’s neck.

“Guys… seriously, you can’t be here.”

“Yeah, ok.” Callen glanced at him before sliding his hands down the back of Eric’s shorts. Eric jumped, but kept himself in character. He smoothly leaned back in Callen’s lap, his eyes flicking across to the screen. The file had to have been copied because Eric awkwardly shuffled back off his lap.

“Is the fire thing all done? Can we head back to our room?” Eric gave Callen a coy look; his blushing just set the whole thing off nicely.

“Yeah… just- Just go!” Callen calmly palmed the USB as he passed the computer, giving the guy a wry smile as he went.

“Are we staying?” whispered Eric quietly.

“We have a night in a nice hotel paid for, we’re staying.”

“I suppose it’d look suspicious if we left now.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s kinda creepy that they have cameras in all the rooms.”

“Don’t think about it.”

Eric’s face held an uncertain expression, but he stripped down to his boxers and curled up under the covers when they got back to the room. Callen was fine with using the camera in their room as an excuse to lean over and kiss Eric once he got into bed as well, before tugging the young man back against his chest.

\---XXX---

It ended up being all Callen could think about, when he settled down on a night; the young man’s heavy panting as he had wriggled in his lap, the feel of his chest heaving when it had been pressed against Callen’s.

Callen could remember Eric’s little moans. He decided to do something about it when he noticed the way Eric started becoming very clumsy around him. 

He hung around after work one day, watching as Sam left, planning to take his family out, then Kensi and Deeks headed out. Nell and Eric came down nearly two hours after everyone else, except for Hetty, who was still sipping at her tea.

“Eric?”

“What’s up?”

“I want a word.”

Worry briefly flickered across Eric’s face, but he hid it quickly, nodding his head and moving to walk beside him.

“See you guys later then.” Called Nell as she left.

“Here?” asked Eric.

“No.” He led them out to his car. “Want a ride or will you follow me?”

“I get the bus.” Replied Eric and he opened the passenger door, folding himself in.

Once back at his house, Callen shoved Eric through into his bedroom, pushing him onto the mattress and crawling over him. Eric wrapped his legs around Callen’s waist as he tugged the man’s face down.

Callen kissed him, desperately exploring his hot mouth as he rocked his hips forward. He could feel it from where he sat, Eric’s arousal. That one hot point that shone like a beacon to him. He pulled back, standing up to strip off as his need to feel skin grew. Eric gaped at him, pupils blown as he watched Callen reveal more and more flesh.

He got with the programme quickly though, tossing his glasses off the mattress, tugging his shirt off then pulling his tee over his head. Callen dropped to his knees next to the mattress and pulled off his shoes, then his socks and then kissed the bony feet before moving to unfasten Eric’s shorts. His blood thrummed with anticipation and he took several deep breaths before flicking the button open and pulling the zip down.

Eric whimpered, fingers scrambling at the sheets as he stared at Callen’s face. Callen knew his face would hold a hungry expression, but he couldn’t change it; as he tugged the shorts down, he lowered his head and kissed Eric’s stomach.

The young man swore softly, hips wriggling as he tried to get naked quickly.

“Come here.” He moaned, and Callen obeyed. He covered Eric’s hot body with his own. Soft flesh rubbing against hardened muscles as they pressed together. 

He bit at Eric’s neck, trying to keep his noises down to a minimum. Eric’s hips jolted when his teeth touched his neck… interesting… Callen did it again, receiving the same reaction. The hot cock pressed against his own leaked as the man beneath him moaned.

“Fuck.” Callen hissed. He wanted in. He wanted to push his cock into that tight ass and splatter his come against its walls. “Can I… Have you…”

He couldn’t get the words out, but Eric seemed to understand.

“If you have stuff, you can. Just… Oh! It’s been a long time.” 

Regardless of his words, Eric’s eyes went wide and his whole body tensed when Callen grabbed some lube. 

“Shit.” He cursed, fervently as he realised he didn’t have a condom. “I don’t have…”

“Oh… Me either.” Eric wrapped his legs back around Callen when the man dropped unhappily on top of him. “We don’t need it…?” The young man hesitantly suggested.

“Eric?”

“Well… we’re both clean. I have to keep the results updated on the computer and while the psych files are always locked, these ones aren’t.” Eric was blushed as he spoke, but his hips were rocking up, indicating clearly what he wanted.

“You… don’t mind?” The last thing he wanted to do was create a situation that would make their lives anymore awkward.

“Fuck me.” Eric replied simply.

Callen nodded and sloppily kissed the man, rubbing their tongues together as he did a fine job of devouring his mouth. Eric moaned and gripped the back of his neck, pulling his mouth away, he forced Callen’s head lower.

The older man took the hint and rubbed his tongue heavily over one of the man’s pink nipples. Eric’s hips were jerking again, his cock bumping against Callen’s skin, but he paid it no mind. Instead, the man sucked on the nipple, feeling it fill with blood and harden as arousal surged through his lover. 

Callen slurped around it, ignoring the bit of chest hair that was tickling his face and continued to tongue at the rounded nub. He could quite happily stay here all day, exploring the different ways he could make Eric twitch and moan just from this one spot.

“Please.” Whimpered Eric, trying to shove the man’s head lower still.

He pulled back and stared for a moment at the man’s chest, one nipple red and throbbing, the other hard, but still pink and dry… He’d leave it for now. He went with an alternative idea, rolling Eric over to reveal the muscled ass… He loved that despite having a job where he sat around all day, this man chose to go surfing. There were definite benefits.

He kissed the small of Eric’s back before opening the lube and setting to work. One day, he fancied the idea that he would have the young man like this and take him apart using only his tongue, but it wasn’t going to be today; Callen own cock was throbbing with need, several times his balls had tightened with a flood of arousal, but Callen wasn’t going to come just from listening to Eric, he was going to come deep in his ass.

When he deemed the younger man ready, the agent pulled his lover’s hips up. He spread those cheeks and stared for a moment at the hole…

“Wait. I wanna see you.” Gasped Eric, shifting to the side and kicking Callen in his haste to turn over. “Like this…”

Callen had no objections. He coated his cock in lube and leaned over his lover. As he entered Eric, the young man bit his lip and stared doggedly at Callen, clearly forcing himself to relax. It was hot and it was tight. He sort of wanted to ask exactly _how_ long it had been since he had had someone else in here, only he couldn’t bare the idea that anyone else had been with Eric in this way.

“Fuck. You feel bigger than you looked.” Groaned Eric, his face scrunched up in the discomfort of not enough prep.

“Mm.” grunted Callen in response, not apologising as it would be a lie. He peppered kisses over Eric’s face; he was pleased the glasses had been removed because the young man’s eyes were beautiful.

“Move.” He hissed, and Callen did as requested. He pulled his hips back slightly and rocked forward. It felt amazing. It had been far too long since he had had sex; that he was doing this with someone he cared about only made things better. “More…”

Callen raised himself up onto his elbows and began to pull his hips back and snap them forward. The friction on his cock was amazing, and the sight he had of Eric, writhing wantonly beneath him was like nothing else. 

Eric kept talking though, little one word demands, but they didn’t stop.

His voice got more ragged, hitching and gasping as Callen pounded into him. It wasn’t long before his words were just moans, streams of vowels that made sense to the older man regardless; Eric was aroused and he wanted more.

He could feel the sweat dripping down his body, was aware that it was stinging his eyes, but he focussed on moving; he focussed on keeping the young man squirming. He noticed when Eric’s hand began jerking up and down, rubbing his cock to completion. Callen wanted to object; the stuff stored in Eric’s balls ought to be for him, but he didn’t stop him.

He’d just lick it off his skin later.

This idea was the last straw. He dropped his body down to cover Eric’s and he came inside the younger man with an intensity he hadn’t expected. His mind melted away, blitzed out until he felt Eric shudder beneath him and yell out.

A warmth spread between them, but Callen didn’t move back. He stayed where he was, with his softening cock in Eric’s ass and with Eric’s come drenching his chest hair. He felt his strength give out and his eyes shut. 

Someone tugged the blankets over them, but Callen didn’t see who. 

He could give Eric a clean-up with his mouth later on.


End file.
